Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical processing apparatus, a light source luminance adjustment method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical processing apparatus, a light source luminance adjustment method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium thereof that can adjust the luminance settings of a light source according to the image quality.
Descriptions of the Related Art
With the development of science and technologies, optical touch control technologies have gradually found application in various fields. Accordingly, various kinds of optical processing apparatuses such as optical navigation apparatuses, optical touch panels, and the like, have been developed.
In conventional optical processing apparatuses, a light source unit is used to project a beam of light onto a reflective surface. An image is captured by an image sensing unit so that a processing unit can execute subsequent operations according to the captured image. For example, if the optical processing apparatus is an optical navigation apparatus, a processing unit thereof compares the images that are consecutively captured to determine the amount of displacement of the optical navigation apparatus within a time interval. Then, a cursor displayed on the screen is controlled according to the amount of displacement for navigation purposes. As can be seen from this, the result of the processing unit is determined by the quality of the images captured by the image sensing unit. For example, for some optical processing apparatuses, images that are too bright or too dark will have an adverse effect on the result of the subsequent determination and be considered to have poor quality.
One conventional optical processing apparatuses has improved the aforesaid problem by adjusting the exposure time length used to capture images. Specifically, the exposure time length used to capture the subsequent image will be reduced when the captured image is too bright. Conversely, the exposure time length used to capture the subsequent image will be extended when the captured image is too dark. However, when this practice is adopted, the frame rate of the optical processing apparatus will be limited if the exposure time length becomes too long.
Another conventional optical processing apparatuses that has improved the aforesaid problem adjusts the gain value of the programmable gain amplifier (PGA). Specifically, the gain value used to capture the subsequent image will be reduced when the captured image is too bright. Conversely, the gain value used to capture the subsequent image will be increased when the captured image is too dark. However, too great a gain value will cause too many noises in the image, which undesirably makes the image quality poorer instead.
Accordingly, it is important to provide a technology capable of adjusting the settings of an optical processing apparatus according to the quality of the captured image. In case of poor image quality, the optical processing apparatus can still adjust the settings to make the quality of the subsequent captured images desirable. In this way, the optical processing apparatus or other apparatuses that are used with the optical processing apparatus can use an image that has a desirable quality for subsequent determinations and operations.